


A Tempting Distraction

by slurricane618



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Begging, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Oral Sex, Packing, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurricane618/pseuds/slurricane618
Summary: Waverly has so much to do but Nicole has other plans for the two of them. Will Waverly give in?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	A Tempting Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wayhaught piece so please be gentle! Unlike some of my upcoming pieces ;) 
> 
> This is actually inspired by an ex-girlfriend who had a dream that was very similar to some of the content, so it's sort of based on a true story.

The day had a gentle start: Nicole was gently awoken by the sound of Waverly getting out of bed and looking through the closet for an outfit to wear. Wynonna was probably out already helping Dolls with the new case they’ve been working on. “Hey, babe”, Waverly said, shifting her attention to her amazingly beautiful girlfriend whose shoulder-length red hair was messy from sleep.

Nicole looked up at Waverly, who was completely naked from the waist up and was wearing one of her favorite pairs of pink cotton underwear. She was a fan of lace but knew that cotton was the best for female health “down there” so she only wore lace when she was having a sexy date night with her cop girlfriend. “You are so gorgeous right now”, Nicole said, reaching out her hand. Waverly walked back to the bed and placed her hand in Nicole’s. Nicole pulled her in for a kiss and Waverly got on her knees on the bed, pressing her lips against Nicole’s, feeling herself get wet. She hoped that Nicole wouldn’t notice because despite absolutely loving having Nicole’s fingers inside her she had **so** much research to do that day for the new case.

Waverly’s breathing started picking up, getting heavier as she pushed her tongue in Nicole’s mouth, which was a bit of a surprise for Nicole because she had been asleep just a minute ago. Waverly started grinding herself against Nicole while they kissed, making it obvious to Nicole that she was getting really turned on. Nicole gave a sly grin and said, “Babe, how horny are you right now?”.

Waverly felt her cheeks become warm and lied to her girlfriend, despite being so incredibly horny already. “Not that horny. I have so much to do today, I don’t even know where to begin.” She cursed herself for telling Wynonna that she would do a bunch of research for Black Badge today. All she wanted to do was have mind-blowing sex with Nicole for the entire day.

“I don’t believe you”, Nicole said. She ran her hand down Waverly’s body until she reached the top of her panties and then she slid her hand down, causing Waverly to let out a soft moan. _She definitely sounds like she’s not horny,_ Nicole thought, smirking to herself. “Can I go inside you?”, she asked.

At this point, Waverly had given up any self-restraint she had previously had and nodded quickly. “Please”, she said.

Nicole smiled and said, “God, I love it when you say please”. She gently flipped Waverly over so that she was the one on her back and then laid on the side of her, where they both found it easy to finger the other woman and to be fingered. She slid one finger inside Waverly and heard her let out a moan, so she pushed another finger inside her.

“Make me come, please”, begged Waverly, pushing Nicole’s fingers deeper inside her with her hand. “Ugh, Nicole you feel so gooooood”, Waverly said.

“I’m so glad”, Nicole said, thrusting harder. She saw Waverly start to close her eyes, which was something she did a lot when she was about to come. “Open your eyes, babe. I love to watch you when you come”, Nicole said.

Waverly opened her eyes for her girlfriend, just for her. She looked into Nicole’s eyes and after a deep thrust from Nicole’s fingers, Waverly said “Fuckkkkkkk” and Nicole felt her start contracting against her fingers, watching her as she bit her lip while riding out her orgasm. After a good twenty seconds or so of Waverly moaning various variations of “fuck”, she turned herself over and rested her head against Nicole’s chest placing her hand on one of her breasts, eliciting a soft moan from Nicole because she had just gotten so turned on from fucking Waverly.

Waverly kissed Nicole and said, “That’s one way to start a morning.” Nicole smiled. “Probably one of my favorite mornings to be honest”, Nicole replied.

They cuddled like that for a while, both not really talking much, just enjoying being there with each other. They never had to do anything special to enjoy being with the other woman. Sometimes Waverly would stop by to see Nicole for a few minutes on her way to do something else and they would just talk about silly stuff that had happened to them that day. That’s one of the ways Waverly knew she was in love with Nicole. They could be sitting in silence in bed with each other and be insanely happy. They brought happiness to each other, which was something they both really needed in their lives.

………….

It was a cozy Sunday night at the Homestead and Nicole was finishing up some paperwork downstairs while Waverly read upstairs. Wynonna was at Doc’s place for the night so Nicole and Waverly had the house to themselves, just how they liked it.

Nicole put away her paperwork and headed upstairs to see if Waverly wanted to take a break from reading. Nicole had started to find it difficult to pay attention to her paperwork due to the dull aching from not having sex all day. Wynonna was out of the house so Nicole decided to make the night a little more interesting.

Upstairs, Nicole finds Waverly reading a novel that Nicole got her so she could do some reading that wasn’t stressful and related to demons and supernatural stuff. “Hey, babe”, Nicole said. Waverly was sitting up in bed wearing a soft grey pajama shirt and black panties. Her hair was loosely flowing below her breasts, but the top part of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail to get it out of her way. Waverly looked up and smiled, happy to see her beautiful girlfriend standing in front of her. Her red hair was down by her shoulders and she was wearing a moderately tight black shirt and the jeans she knew Waverly loved because she always told Nicole how sexy she looked in them, how they show off her gentle curves that are usually hidden underneath the loose-ish khakis she’s required to wear for work.

Waverly looked cozy in bed while she read intently. Despite wanting Waverly to enjoy the novel she had gotten her and her to read it, Nicole had an evil desire to distract her amazingly sexy girlfriend. She went over to Waverly and sat on the bed next to her. “Hi, babe. You look gorgeous tonight.”, she said, giving Waverly a kiss on the cheek.

Waverly blushed and smiled. “Like I can’t say the same for you.”, she said. “But don’t distract me, babe, I want to finish a few more chapters before I go to bed, okay?” She said sweetly, knowing that there was most likely a ten percent chance that her girlfriend would oblige and let her read in peace, given that their safe word was in place and Nicole knew that Waverly would tell her to stop if she did anything she didn’t want. So with that, Nicole sought to occupy Waverly’s already occupied mind. She got up quietly and went into the bathroom. She put on the harness and decided to have some fun with her already busy girlfriend. Not wanting Waverly to immediately know what Nicole was trying to do, she put on a dark and loose pair of pajama pants that would conceal any bulge unless Waverly got handsy. Then Nicole headed back into the bedroom.

As Waverly turned the page, Nicole got back on the bed and kissed Waverly hard, evoking a gasp. “Oh hi, you’re back. Stop distracting me, Nicole”, she said playfully.

“Just keep reading. Don’t mind me”, Nicole said, smirking, as she positioned herself at the bottom of the bed. She began a trail of kisses at Waverly’s ankle and began making her way up her body. Waverly let out a small moan when Nicole reached her inner thigh. “Fuck, Nicole, that is way too distracting”, she said, trying not to pay attention to her growing need and to pay attention the words on the page.

Nicole began sucking on Waverly’s inner thigh, drawing even more attention away from her book that she was reading. “Nicoooole, if you keep doing that,” Waverly said, not getting to finish her sentence as Nicole moved her panties to the side and pressed her tongue to Waverly’s clit very lightly, almost unmoving. “Oh, fuckkkkkk”, Waverly said. “God, what are you trying to do to me, Nicole?” She asked.

“I just missed you is all”, Nicole said, grinning. Then she made her way back up Waverly’s body to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss, making sure to “accidentally” press into Waverly’s abdomen so she knew what was incredibly close to her to make her even more frustrated and desperate.

As Nicole pressed the silicone cock into Waverly’s abdomen, she groaned, knowing how close it was to where she really needed it. “Fuck, Nicole, I didn’t know you were wearing this.” Waverly said.

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, pressing the cock into Waverly further. “How much do you want it, baby?”

Waverly swallowed and said, “I _really_ want it, Nicole.”

Nicole pulled back. “Yeah, Waves, I’m really not feeling it.”, she said, teasing. “You told me you wanted to read your book so why don’t you go back to reading your book and we can resume this tomorrow?” She said, knowing that it would drive Waverly crazy to deny her like this.

Waverly closed her book and threw it on the other side of the room. “I don’t care about my book right now, I care about that hard cock pressed into me right now that is _so_ close to where I need it,” She practically whispers into Nicole’s ear, evoking a low groan from her girlfriend.

Nicole positioned herself above Waverly and began to tease her entrance. “I don’t know, it still doesn’t seem like you want it that bad, Waves.”, she said, trying to see how far Waverly would go to get her to fuck her.

“God, Nicole, I want it soooo bad,” Waverly said, trying to press herself against the cock but failing due to the distance Nicole had placed between the silicone cock and Waverly. “Please, Nicole?”, Waverly asked, slightly grinding herself into Nicole without realizing it, but Nicole definitely does, noticing the desperation in her movement.

Nicole lets Waverly slide off her pants and underwear and slides into Waverly so slowly that the small brunette thinks she can’t take the agony. The slow-burning sensation of Nicole sliding into her is almost too much to bear and Waverly lets slip a moan as Nicole slides deeper inside her. “God, you’re so fucking wet, Waves.”, Nicole said.

“What else would you expect?” Waverly groaned, grinning at her sexy cop girlfriend as she watched her begin to thrust. _This was so much better than her book_ , she thought, as she pressed herself into Nicole’s thrusts, moving in unison with the redhead.

Waverly wanted more so she grabbed Nicole’s harness and tried to pull her further inside her but Nicole didn’t budge. “Uh-uh. What’s the magic word, baby?” She asked, teasingly.

“Please?” Waverly begged, tugging once again on Nicole’s harness, to her delight this time when Nicole pushed further inside her and caused her to let out a soft moan as she got closer and closer to her release.

“Waves, come for me”, Nicole purred, now thrusting as hard as they both could take, pounding her small girlfriend into oblivion. The brunette started coming so hard that Nicole could feel her contracting against the silicone cock. She kept going faster and faster until Waverly’s fingertips ceased their digging into Nicole’s back and her body slumped back against the bed.

“Fuck, babe”, Waverly said softly. “I can never resist you, can I?” She asked, smiling up at the redhead who had just brought her such an intense amount of pleasure.

“Nope. But I can’t resist you either, baby.” Nicole said, grinning. She kissed Waverly passionately and then tucked her in her arms happily. “You can finish reading your book if you want now, Waves.”

“I think I’d rather look at the view right in front of me.”, Waverly said, staring at her girlfriend’s beautiful eyes looking right back at her. “I can’t believe this is real”, she said.

“Well believe it, because I’m not going anywhere, baby.”, Nicole said, kissing the top of Waverly’s hand.

Waverly rested her head on Nicole and closed her eyes. “Good, 'cause you’re the only woman I’d ever let distract me from a book.”, she said teasingly, but Nicole knew she was telling the complete truth, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
